La chaîne alimentaire
by MylCat
Summary: Éduqués pour tuer, manipulés pour le plaisir des spectateurs, nous n'étions pas moins que des gosses amoureux qui ne voulaient pas se perdre. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance, au même titre que nos vies. Nous étions des animaux parmi tant d'autres. OneShot.


_Voilà un petit texte sur le couple Cato/Clove et sur leurs visions des Hunger Games._

_ Je ne peux pas me résoudre à voit Cato comme une bête sauvage, pas après la scène finale où il semble si détruit. Et j'imagine assez Clove en jeune fille indépendante, sans scrupule avec seulement un point d'attache, Cato._

_ Je ne pense pas de toute manière que des enfants puissent se défaire totalement de leur humanité, au point de tuer sans rien éprouver, même s'ils ont toujours été élevé ainsi. Pour moi l'homme est un être de pathétisme par excellence, et on ne peux pas l'en empêcher._

_ J'espère que vous apprécierais ce One-Shot. _

_Mylène_

* * *

Nous étions parqués comme des bœufs. Comme des putains d'animaux qui attendent l'abattoir avec plus ou moins d'impatience. La plupart des potentiels tributs se montraient indifférents à cette nouvelle moisson, ils riaient et se bousculaient. Une grande partie était des carrières, comme moi, alors ils faisaient les fiers. Ils faisaient semblant, évidemment, qui serait heureux de se diriger tête baissé vers la mort ? Mais ils ne pouvaient exprimer leur angoisse, pas dans ce district …

C'était un honneur de participer aux Hunger Games ! Ouais, un véritable honneur. Donc, j'aurais dû être heureuse de mourir pour eux. Normalement.

- CLOVE HOLFERAN !

Mon nom résonna. Et je ne m'en étonnais pas, c'était presque comme si je l'avais toujours su. Je l'avais senti ce matin en me levant, une espèce de sensation de dernière fois. Car que je perde ou que je gagne ces 74eme Hunger Games, indéniablement ma vie ne serait plus jamais la même. Je revêtis ce masque de froideur que je portais continuellement, alors que tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Certains compatissant, qui me foutaient la nausée, je n'étais pas à plaindre. D'autres satisfaits de ceux qui ne m'appréciaient pas. Ou encore des soulagés, parce que ce n'était pas eux, parce qu'ils allaient vivre une année de plus. Ces personnes si transparentes m'indifféraient, j'étais habitué en tant que carrière à ne pas faire attention aux autres. Je ne les voyais que comme des animaux à abattre, de potentiels futurs adversaires. J'avais été entrainé depuis l'âge de huit ans avec les autres. Je savais me battre. Je savais me protéger. Et j'étais la meilleure. Le visage fermé, je me dégageais de la foule et m'avançais sur la scène auprès de cette greluche parée de paillettes et de strass. Elle venait du capitole, et franchement elle faisait mal aux yeux. Je surplombais tout mon district, fixant mes yeux sur eux et savourais ce sentiment de supériorité. Ils étaient là, à mes pieds comme de minables insectes et je devenais leur héro. Ils me fixaient, attendant une réaction. Alors je leur donnais ce qu'ils espéraient, un sourire sadique s'installa sur mes lèvres. Celui qui disait que je n'épargnerais personne, qu'il n'y aura pas de pitié, que tous mes adversaires regretteraient d'avoir un jour croisé mon chemin. Celui qui leur laissait à penser que j'avais des chances de revenir. Ils sortirent de leurs torpeurs et commencèrent à m'applaudir, les autres carrières, mes « amis » m'acclamèrent, et franchement je me sentais fière. J'avais été choisi, et j'étais prête. La femme venant du Capitole semblait particulièrement affriolée par notre enthousiasme. Il est certain que l'ambiance est plus festive que dans les districts inférieurs où d'innocents petits enfants de 13 ans sont arrachés de force à leur famille. Evidement il n'y eu pas de volontaire pour prendre ma place. On ne prend pas la place d'un autre carrière, d'un camarade sauf si celui-ci le demande la veille. Mais personne de s'abaisse à faire ça.

- Au tour des garçons maintenant !

Elle plongea sa main aux ongles parfaitement manucuré et effleura les papiers. Etonnamment, je me tendis. J'étais un peu effrayé d'entendre le nom de mon adversaire, de celui que je devrais exterminer.

- Erwan Pitcht !

Le soulagement me submergea, je ne connais pas ce nom. Il monta sur scène, il était maigrelet, brun et devais avoir 15 ans, mon âge. Je ne l'avais jamais vu et il ne m'inspirais que du mépris. Tant mieux, il sera plus simple de l'égorger. Mes muscles se détendirent et je commençais réellement à envisager de revenir vivante et vainqueur. Mais une voix masculine s'éleva.

- Je suis volontaire.

Violement je me mordis la lèvre inferieure. Je la sentis exploser, déversant un filet de sang sur ma langue. Le gout ferreux se rependit dans ma bouche. Je n'avais pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir à qui appartenait cette voix, parce que je l'entendais chaque jour depuis ma plus tendre enfance.

- Comment t'appelles-tu jeune homme ?

- Cato, je me nomme Cato Nissein

Il échangea sa place avec son prédécesseur, j'entendis un petit « Merci » auquel Cato ne répondit pas. Il était à mes côtés, je le sentais et pourtant je m'obstinais à fixer l'horizon. Si je croisais son putain de regard bleu je perdrais le contrôle. Et je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais furieuse, peut-être parce qu'il ne m'était pas inconnu, parce qu'il compromettait mes chances de rentrer chez moi. Je le détestais d'avoir fait ça et j'espèrais que cette haine temporaire se graverait à jamais en moi, parce que j'en aurais grandement besoin une fois dans l'arène. Il se tourna vers moi pour que nous nous serrions la main. Courage Clove. Courage. Je pivotais vers lui et ancrais durement mon regard dans le siens. Bâtard. Il me tendit sa main et un sourire pervers s'étira sur ses lèvres. Sans hésitation je la lui serrais, le plus fort possible, cherchant à lui briser. Comme une promesse. La prochaine fois, ce serait la nuque.

Je le tuerais.

On nous laissa un instant pour dire au revoir à nos proches, temps qui ne m'était pas nécessaire puisque je n'avais plus personne. Je vis Cato dans la pièce en face de la mienne, sa porte étant légèrement entre ouverte. Il salua sa mère, son père et son petit frère. Je l'aperçu prendre celui-ci dans ses bras, il semblait si fragile lové contre ce corps musclé. Je l'entendis sangloter et Cato le rassura adroitement. Je me sentis soudainement mal à l'aise, comme une voyeuse témoin d'une scène dont elle n'aurait jamais du l'être. Ici, dans le district 2 on ne montrait jamais ses sentiments, surtout pas les carrières, nous les bêtes, les machines à tuer. Cato en était certainement le chef, il était le plus solide, le plus impitoyable, le plus indépendant. Et pourtant il était là, faible. Etrangement je n'avais aucune envie de me moquer. J'eu au contraire l'impression que c'était une force supplémentaire. Soudain il croisa mon regard, je l'ignorais dédaigneusement en claquant la porte. J'aurais aimé moi aussi dire au revoir, rien que pour savoir que je manquerais, pour avoir une motivation pour rentrer. Mais moi aussi ce manque de famille je l'avais transformé en force.

Peu de temps après on nous avait embarqué dans le train qui nous emmènerait au Capitole. Cato et moi restions silencieux. J'avais envie de lui sauter dessus. Je lui ferais payer ultérieurement et très cher. Il regretterait ce stupide homme de s'être porté volontaire pour cette dernière année. Il allait morfler et sérieusement. Et pour mon plus grand bonheur cette occasion se présenta le soir même.

J'étais dans mon wagon, touchant délicatement les étoffes de soie mise à ma disposition pour dormir. Même si notre district était l'un des plus aisés je n'avais jamais pu me payer de telles choses. Alors que je me décidais enfin pour une nuisette verte sapin qui s'alliait avec mes yeux la porte s'ouvrit précipitamment, évidement toquer aurait été trop respectueux. Le fait que je sois en petite tenue ne sembla pas le toucher outre mesure. Immédiatement, presque par reflexe je me saisis du couteau rangé dans l'élastique de ma culotte contre ma hanche et bondit sur lui, le plaquant violement contre le mur. Il fut à peine surpris de mon accueil, et il se laissa faire. Je le maintenais fermement avec mon avant bras, le couteau collé contre sa gorge. J'admirais un instant la lame luisante contre sa peau pâle. Il était totalement à ma merci, soumis. Un geste brusque, net, précis et je lui ôtais la vie. Je remontais mon regard vers son visage et me sentis vulnérable. Il était tellement plus grand et plus musclé, il pourrait facilement me retourner et me rompre le cou. Et c'est d'ailleurs certainement ce qu'il ferait une fois dans l'arène, mais pour le moment il restait immobile. Docile. Ça ne faisait qu'augmenter ma frustration. Il ne se débâtait même pas, comme si je n'en valais pas la peine, comme si j'étais une proie trop facile à capturer pour que la chasse soit intéressante. Je le détestais, j'étais un prédateur. Et non une proie. J'allais le bouffer tout cru. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien et susurrait d'une voix hargneuse.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Cato ? Tu tiens VRAIMENT à mourir ?

Celui-ci eu un demi-sourire.

- Franchement Clove, ta petite culotte en coton et ton soutien-gorge rose délavée te font perdre toute crédibilité.

Je sifflais de mécontentement et appuyais d'avantage l'arme contre sa carotide. Il déglutit avec difficulté.

- Je venais te voir, on ne peut pas dire que tu ais été des plus amicale depuis la moisson.

- Vraiment ? demandais-je acide. J'ai pourtant fait des efforts.

- Tu pourrais arrêter de me menacer de ton canif et aller enfiler un truc ? demanda-t-il à son tour visiblement agacé.

Je soupirais et m'exécutais. Je ne laissais rien paraître mais j'étais vraiment vexée qu'il ne me prenne pas d'avantage au sérieux. Je passais ma nuisette initialement prévue et vis la mâchoire de Cato se contracter. Il s'était appuyé contre le mur négligemment, il m'observait tandis que je détachais mes cheveux.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Pourquoi pas Clove ?

Un sourire moqueur s'installa sur son visage. Son visage taillé dans la roche. Son visage absolument parfait. Connard. Je me retournais et lui lançais dessus le couteau avec lequel je l'avais tourmenté, celui-ci vint se ficher dans le mur à quelques millimètres de son oreille droite. Il me fixa avec des yeux ronds et sa lèvre se mit à trembler. Oups. Cato avait moyennement l'air d'apprécier la blague. Mais je m'en fichais. Il l'avait cherché. Et il pouvait s'estimer heureux que je sache viser. Sinon il ne serait plus de ce monde à présent. Il ne se rendait de toute évidence pas compte de sa chance.

- Bordel mais qu'est ce que tu as ?

- A ton avis Cato ? Qu'est ce que j'ai ?

Je le foudroyais du regard.

- Tu as peur de perdre les jeux à cause de moi ? Tu sais que je suis le plus fort.

Il se mit à rigoler amèrement.

- Ça t'arrangeait bien que ce pauvre Erwan soit tiré, tellement faible. Avec un peu de chance il n'aurait pas tenu cinq minutes dans l'arène. Et je me suis porté volontaire, anéantissant tout tes espoirs. J'ai d'avantage l'étoffe d'un héros que toi. Et si je rentre, cela veut dire que toi non. C'est ça hein ?

Il s'était rapproché de moi durant son baratin et me surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Ce fut à mon tour de lui rire au nez. Son discours n'était pas insensé mais même si ça m'arrachait les tripes de dire ça, il avait faux sur toute la ligne. Ou presque. Si j'étais en colère, oui c'est parce que je ne voulais pas mourir, mais aussi parce que l'idée qu'il meurt, lui, que son regard taquin s'éteigne, me donnait la nausée. J'avais un problème, un gros problème.

- Répond ! m'ordonna-t-il durement

Je préférais mourir que lui dire. Surtout que lorsque l'on me donnait un ordre, j'avais tendance à faire tout le contraire. J'articulais alors lentement ce mot sans le lâcher du regard : Crève.

Le regard de Cato se durcit violemment. Ses yeux bleu se glacèrent, s'assombrirent. Je l'avais provoqué, et c'était terriblement bon. Ses muscles tressaillirent. Je pouffais. Ce fut l'attaque de trop. Il me poussa brutalement sur le lit, et me chevaucha, bloquant mon corps entre ses jambes musclés. Ses mains puissantes, elles, trouvèrent naturellement leurs places sur mon cou, encerclant ma gorge. Il me serra, fort, trop fort. J'essayais de le repousser mais il était trop massif, 90 kilos de muscles et des années de lutte. Impensable pour mes 55 kilos tout mouillés. Je ne pouvais plus respirer, ou du moins difficilement. J'allais crever ici, dans ce lit, sous les mains de Cato, dans ses bras. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça après tout. Résignée, je fermais les yeux. Avec les dernière forces qu'il me restait j'articulais cette question :

- Cato, tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ?

- Ouais, t'avais 8 ans, une gamine associable de plus au centre, j'en avais 11 et on m'adorait déjà.

- Non, la véritable première fois où l'on s'est parlé, en dehors du camp.

Le regard de Cato s'adoucissait, alors que je me sentais partir. Il soupira, et d'un coup retira ses mains avant de s'allonger à mes côtés.

- Evidemment que je m'en souviens… Tellement humiliant marmonna-t-il.

Je reprenais mon souffle et me surélevais sur le coude pour mieux l'observer.

- J'avais dix ans et ma seule et unique amie passait ses journées à me parler de toi. C'était LE grand Cato, LE carrière qui allait un jour faire la fierté de notre district. Elle me saoulait tellement à te louer, alors je lui ai promis de te parler. Je t'ai suivit jusqu'à chez toi après un entrainement pour savoir ou tu habitais, et après mes corvées, j'y suis revenue le lendemain. Je suis tombée sur ta mère, elle semblait surprise de me voir ici mais elle m'a gentiment indiqué que tu étais dans l'arrière cours, que tu allais tuer ton premier lapin. Elle était fière de toi, terriblement, alors que ça ne m'impressionnait guère. Je suis allée dans cette cours et je t'ai vu, accroupi, blond comme les blés. Tu étais vraiment beau. Je me demandais ce que tu faisais dans cette position, tu ne m'avais pas vu, j'allais signaler ma présence quand je t'ai entendu prononcer ces mots :

- « Tu ne mérites pas ça. Fuis avant que je ne t'égorge» termina-t-il.

J'hochais la tête, me remémorant cette époque qui me semblait si lointaine, quand nous n'étions pas tout à fait des tueurs.

- Je me suis retournée avec la certitude que tu allais te moquer de moi, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. J'étais surpris que tu sois ici, toi, la fille qui n'avait plus de famille. Celle qui s'élevait seule. Puis j'ai eu honte et j'ai voulu te faire peur pour ne pas que tu répètes ce que tu avais vu.

Je souris au souvenir de la suite.

- Tu m'as plaqué contre le mur et tu as tenté de m'étouffer.

C'était une manie chez lui.

- Sauf que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu prononces ces mots …

- « Tues moi. » Et tu m'as répondu légèrement décontenancé qu'à la différence de tuer des animaux, tu n'aurais aucune pitié à arracher la vie d'un humain. Mais je le savais, je t'avais observé, souvent, durant nos séances d'entrainements.

Le silence s'installa, et j'hésitais à lui révéler la suite. Sauf qu'il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Et je me lançais.

- Tu sais, ce jour là en sortant de chez toi, je me suis fait la promesse de ne jamais tuer quelqu'un avec autant de conscience morale. De ne jamais TE tuer…

Il se crispa.

- T u vas devoir rompre ta promesse, j'en ai bien peur déclara-t-il sombrement.

- Pas nécessairement … murmurais-je

Il me dévisagea durement.

- Alors ce sera moi qui mettrais fin à tes jours.

Nous nous fixâmes longuement, je ne pouvais pas croire que nous étions entrain d'avoir cette discussion, de qui tuerais l'autre. Et plus je l'observais, ces cheveux blonds coupés courts, sa mâchoire carré, ses muscles bandés, ses yeux bleus, ses lèvres fines, plus ma première idée se confirmait. Je serais incapable de le tuer. Il avait fallut qu'il se porte volontaire, lui qui n'avait jamais été tendre mais toujours présent. C'était presque logique qu'il fût ici en cet instant. Cato ne me lâchait pas des yeux. Voyant que rien ne se passait, que j'acceptais mon sort, que j'adhérais au fait qu'il me tue, il se leva furieusement.

- Je ne te laisserais pas mourir Clove ! Je refuse !

Et il disparut claquant la porte. Je soupirais fixant l'endroit ou il venait de s'évaporer. Qu'est ce que j'étais entrain de faire ? Je venais d'avouer ma plus grande faiblesse à mon ennemie : LUI. Mon regard se posa ensuite sur le couteau toujours planté dans le mur. Je m'avançais pour le décrocher quand Cato rentra une seconde fois. Nous nous fixâmes à peine quelques secondes. Et il se jeta sur moi. Il se jeta littéralement sur moi. Il m'attrapa violement par les hanches, ce qui laisserait certainement de beaux bleus puis me plaqua contre le mur et écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Son baiser était pressant, urgent, désespéré. Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux de manière incontrôlable, accrochant ceux qui se trouvaient à la base de sa nuque et les tirants. Je griffais son cou, son dos et mordait sa lèvre.

- Putain Clove…

Il lâcha un grognement puissant avant de s'éloigner et de sortir. Définitivement.

J'étais exténuée par les événements, je ne voulais pas chercher à comprendre Cato. Il avait été prit d'une pulsion animale. Comme celle qui nous pousserait à tuer. Et j'en avais eu envie aussi, terriblement mais encore une fois, il fut le plus courageux. Je me couchais en me focalisant sur lui. Je le détestais encore d'avantage.

Franchement, qui je trompais ?

J'aimais ce putain de batard sans cœur.

Les jours qui suivirent nous nous comportâmes normalement, enfin le plus normalement que nous le pûmes. Avec les tributs du district un nous formâmes rapidement une équipe. Nous avions l'air hautains, unis, manipulateurs, intouchables. Et pourtant je les méprisais, j'élaborais déjà des stratégies pour les tuer. Mais ils n'étaient pas les premiers en haut de ma liste, j'allais d'abord profiter d'eux. Ceux que je tuerais en priorité : Peeta et Katniss. Ils m'écœuraient avec leur romance fictive. Tout n'était que haine, jalousie et destruction. Pas de place pour l'amour Aucune.

Et les Hunger Games commencèrent. Nous étions livrés à nous même. Lors de ces jeux Cato s'approcha trop de cette blonde, Glimmer ainsi lorsque je vis le nid d'abeilles tueuses tomber sur nous, elle la première, je ne la réveillais pas. Je tirais par contre Cato, ma main dans la sienne et courrais dans la direction opposée sans qu'il n'ait le temps de protester.

Les caméras ne nous montraient que sous nos aspects les plus malsains, et elles avaient les yeux rivés sur Peeta et Katniss, les amants maudits, tu parles. Mais au moins, on nous laissait tranquille Cato et moi. Ainsi nos mains liées, nos nuits enlacées, personne ne les voyait. Allongée sur son torse je sentais le cœur de Cato tambouriner dans sa poitrine, il devait aussi entendre le mien.

Nous étions les seuls témoins de l'humanité qu'il nous restait.

Quand ils nous ont annoncé que deux tributs du même district pouvaient gagner, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'ai attiré Cato derrière un arbre et je l'ai embrassé. D'abord violement, à l'instar de notre premier baiser et plus doucement ensuite. Cato m'effleurait les lèvres délicatement. Il s'était attendrit, même si j'avais toujours un peu peur qu'il ne décide de me briser la nuque. Cela faisait parti de notre relation, si l'on pouvait réellement qualifier nos pulsions de relation. Nous n'allions pas nous transformer en petit couple mielleux comme joli cœur et la fille de feu, nous ne nous ferions même probablement jamais confiance.

Mais nous avions peut être une chance de rester en vie.

L'ironie du sort voulu que je meure quelques jours plus tard. En voulant tuer cette fille, en allant chercher un paquet destiné à Cato. Mais lorsque j'avais vu Katniss l'animal en moi s'était éveillé, violent, meurtrier. Je voulais la planter. Elle et son doux amour. Je la haïssais de jouer sur leurs sentiments pour tout obtenir alors que Cato et moi n'étions même pas autorisés à nous effleurer sans que nous ne soyons immédiatement traités de faibles. Nous étions des tueurs. Pas de sentiments. J'aurais voulu l'égorger sec, la voir se vider de son sang et admirer ses yeux devenir peu à peu vitreux. J'étais un prédateur, et les prédateur aiment prendre leur temps, voir leur proie agoniser, sentir leur domination sur leur victime. Et ce fut là ma seule erreur. Tresh m'a prise par surprise. Ce n'était même pas moi qui avait tué sa petite coéquipière, mais peu importe. Je vis Tresh lever cette énorme pierre en l'air, s'apprêtant à l'abattre sur moi. J'hurlais alors son nom. Cato. Je ne savais pas vraiment si je l'appelais pour qu'il vienne me sauver ou simplement pour passer mes derniers moments avec lui.

- CATO ! CATO !

Je hurlais, ma voix dérailla, mes cordes vocales se déchirèrent. Un coup m'enfonça le crane, je le sentis se craqueler. Je tombais lourdement au sol. Tresh et Katniss s'enfuirent, me laissant là, agonisante, ils savaient que je n'allais pas tarder à mourir. Au loin une silhouette se mouvait, courant vers moi à toute allure.

- CLOVE !

Cato. Je souris faiblement. Il était là. Comme toujours. Il se laissa tomber à mes côtés, impuissant. Je voyais de l'affolement dans son regard.

- Qui t'as fait ça ? cracha-t-il la voix tremblante.

- Tresh articulais-je presque silencieusement.

- Il est le prochain.

C'était mon Cato. La première chose à laquelle il pensait était la vengeance. Il me caressa les cheveux. La douleur irradiait mais je me concentrais sur ses gestes rassurants. Je me sentais partir. Il n'y eut pas de grands discours, pas de « Clove, ça va aller » hypocrite. Pas de « Je t'aime » désespéré, juste son corps contre moi, juste la douleur lancinante dans son regard. Je rassemblais mon courage pour souffler ces mots :

- Gagne. Ne les laisse pas te tuer.

- CLOVE ! RESTE ! s'écria-t-il

Et le coup de canon retentit.

Point de vue externe.

Cato avait été obligé de s'éloigner du corps sans vie de Clove pour que l'Hovercraft l'emporte. Il serrait les poings, il ne se laisserait pas aller, il allait tuer Tresh, puis la renarde, cette froussarde qui n'avait fait que se cacher. En suite il tuerait Katniss ou Peeta, sous les yeux de l'autre pour qu'ils souffrent comme lui avait souffert. Il revoyait son regard déterminé, courageux, fier. Mais au fond il la voyait comme ces animaux qu'il ne voulait pas tuer. Ils avaient un instinct de défense, pouvaient être dangereux mais ne tuaient pas pour le plaisir, seulement par nécessité. Ils n'avaient pas demandé à être enfermé, domestiqué, étalé dans des vitrines bouchères. Mais c'était le système. Ils étaient piégés, tout comme eux. Ils n'étaient que des victimes. Clove n'aurait pas dû mourir. Elle ne le méritait pas.

Pour Cato tout se passa comme dans ses plans, il exécuta Tresh d'une manière sadique, se délectant de sa souffrance, puis lassé il l'égorgea simplement. Clove était vengé, mais ça ne la ferait pas revenir. Plus tard, il entendit un autre coup de canon. Il espérait que ce soit la rousse et il eut raison.

Le soir tomba rapidement, trop vite. Et il sut que ce serait le dernier dans cette arène.

Il y avait eu ces mutations, ces choses énormes capables de les déchiqueter qui les avaient poussés à se réunir, tous les trois. Les survivants, l'ultime bataille. Très vite, le combat se transforma en carnage. Cato saignait abondamment, mais il ne sentait rien, c'était comme si sa propre douleur l'anesthésiait de par sa puissance. Lorsqu'il étrangla Peeta et que Katniss le visa de son arc, il comprit qu'il tenait sa vengeance. Et pourtant ses yeux étaient vides, douloureux comme ceux de quelqu'un qui en a trop vu, qui a trop perdu. Sans s'en rendre compte son corps entier criait à l'achèvement. Il n'en n'avait plus rien à faire de gagner ou de perdre. Il ne vivrait pas avec ça. Clove n'était plus là, il s'était porté volontaire pour la protéger. Et il avait lamentablement échoué. Il était un perdant. Il ne méritait pas de vivre. Pas sans elle.

Il voulait juste que Katniss tire cette putain de flèche, tue celui qu'elle aime. Qu'elle le laisse tomber comme lui avait laissé tomber sa coéquipière. C'est vrai, il ne tirerait rien de cet acte de cruauté gratuite, excepté la confirmation qu'il était bien un monstre. Tuer l'avait rendu fou. Rongé par la douleur. Dressé pour propager la souffrance qui se retournait à présent contre lui. Il haïssait le Capitole, il haïssait son district, il haïssait ses concurrents, il haïssait Clove. Dans une suprême tentative il déclara hypnotiquement

- Vas-y. Tire. On mourra tout les deux, et tu gagneras.

Oui elle vivrait avec ça sur la conscience.

- Vas-y. Je suis déjà mort de toute façon. J'ai toujours voulu gagner. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Sa voix était erratique, il peinait à garder le contrôle, pour ne pas juste éclater en sanglot comme le gamin de 18 ans qu'il était. Soudain il s'adressa aux autres. A eux, responsable de son malheur, de la mort de Clove.

- Vous en dites quoi ? C'est ça que vous voulez ? Hein ?

Il regarda Katniss qui ne se décidait pas.

- Je peux encore faire ça.

Il le répéta comme pour s'en assurer.

- Je peux encore faire ça. Un de plus à tuer. C'est la seule chose que je sais faire.

Sa voix trembla, le sang chaud coulait le long de son visage, dans sa bouche. Et Katniss décocha la flèche qui se ficha dans sa main, il lâcha Peeta, tituba et se laissa dégringoler, dans la fosse aux loups. Instantanément, il sentit des bouts de sa chaire se détacher de son corps, se faire réduire en lambeaux, il hurla de douleur. Et pourtant s'en était presque comique.

Il faisait partie de la chaine alimentaire lui aussi, celle du Capitole. Il était normal qu'il finisse par se faire dévorer. C'était dans la logique des choses. Les tributs se faisaient bouffer par le Capitol au même titre que le loup mange l'agneau. La douleur était trop forte, si violente qu'elle l'abaissa à prier Katniss du regard. Il fallait qu'elle l'achève, maintenant. Et elle s'exécuta. La dernière chose à laquelle il pensa était à Clove.

Et le canon résonna.

**_Ils n'étaient que deux bêtes sauvages vivant dans un monde violent dans lequel ils devaient se défendre. _**

**_Et l'espace d'un instant, elles avaient réussi à s'apprivoiser. _**


End file.
